


The Princess and the Peek

by RockSunner



Series: Smart Adversaries AU [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01 Princesse Fragrance | Princess Fragrance, F/M, Hypnotism, Love Potion/Spell, Mind Control, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: What if Hawk Moth used the opportunity when Chat Noir was under the control of Princess Fragrance to get more information?





	1. The Peek Beneath the Mask

Prince Ali, his chaperone, Chat Noir, and the fish-smelling Chloé Bourgeois were all in the Prince's car, driving fast to escape from Princess Fragrance (the akumatized Rose Lavillant) who had set her sights on making the Prince her own.

Chat said, "Can we open the windows? This fish smell's even too much for a cat."

The chaperone, in the driver's seat, pushed buttons to roll down the windows. Chat Noir and the Prince stuck their heads out and gasped for fresh air.

Tikki sneezed from Prince Ali's pocket. Ali looked to see where the noise came from. Tikki was back to posing as a stuffed animal (just like when Chloé gave her to Ali as a present for the children he was going to visit in the hospital).

"We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital," said the chaperone. "The prince is on a very strict schedule."

"What?" said Chat Noir. "No way we're going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!"

There was a thump on the roof. It was Princess Fragrance, who had used her perfume spray like a jet to catch up to them.

"My prince! Fancy meeting you here. What a stroke of luck!"

"The windows!" Chat warned the chaperone.

The chaperone tried to close all the windows, but the akuma held open the sunroof.

"My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts," said Princess Fragrance. "And there, we'll seal our love!"

She fired in a blast of perfume, taking control of everyone in the car. (All but one. Tikki wriggled free from the Prince's pocket and slipped to the floor under the cover of the perfume cloud. Kwamis don't need to breathe.)

* * *

Hawk Moth laughed in his lair. "Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meets her doom!"

This was perfect! Hawk Moth had absolute control over Chat Noir through Princess Fragrance. He could make him give up his Miraculous. He could even cause him to commit suicide.

Neither of those options made sense at the moment. He still needed to get Ladybug's Miraculous, and Chat Noir would be the most powerful weapon against her. But there was something else he could do. He could force Chat Noir to give him information.

Using his telepathic connection to his victim, Hawk Moth sent, "Princess Fragrance, please ask Chat Noir the real name of Ladybug."

"Tell me Ladybug's real name," the Princess commanded Chat.

"At your service Princess Fragrance," sang Chat Noir. "I am sorry, but I have no clue what her real name is."

Hawk Moth sent, "Then ask him for his own name."

"What's your real name?" asked the Princess.

"My real name is Adrien Agreste, my Princess," sang Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth could not believe it. His own son? His enemy had been under his roof the whole time?

"I want to be sure," sent Hawk Moth. "Ask him to remove his ring."

She did so.

"At your service Princess Fragrance," sang Chat Noir again as he obeyed.

Chat Noir detransformed. It was Adrien!

"Ask him to put his ring back on and transform again," said Hawk Moth.

"I'm getting disturbed by all these requests, Hawk Moth. I want to set up my wedding with my Prince!"

"It's all I need except for one more thing, then I won't bother you anymore. Please tell Chat Noir that when he fights Ladybug he must not use his Cataclysm."

Adrian would never forgive him if he was forced to kill in his father's name. He could certainly overpower his partner and get the earrings without resorting to that ultimate power.

Princess Fragrance sighed and did as Hawk Moth asked. Then she began jetting her subjects one by one from the car to the Pont des Arts to get her wedding under way.

Tikki waited on the floor, unnoticed. She was feeling too sick to fly away and look for Marinette.

* * *

Marinette finally found the abandoned car after searching for quite a while on a scooter. Other cars were crashed and abandoned around it. Marinette still had the helmet she had used as a disguise while fighting Princess Fragrance at the hotel.

"Oh no! Where's Tikki?"

She pulled off the helmet and ran to the car.

"Tikki, Tikki?"

There was Tikki on the floor of the car with her eyes closed, looking weak and sick.

"Tikki, I was so worried!" said Marinette, picking up the kwami.

"Marinette..." said Tikki.

"And you're much worse than I thought! We need to get you help!"

Tikki said, "We don't have time. You have to transform. I'll be okay..."

Tikki coughed weakly.

"No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We have to get you to the healer now!"

* * *

After the healing session at Master Fu's, Marinette walked along the bank of the Seine with Tikki in her cupped hands.

"Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You're so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you."

"You wouldn't be Ladybug for one!" said Tikki with a giggle.

"I know, but I mean – Tikki, you're more than just my kwami for me."

"I know," said Tikki, flying up and hugging Marinette's cheek. Both of them laughed.

"Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!"

Marinette got set to invoke the transformation.

"One thing you have to know before you transform," said Tikki. "Hawk Moth made Chat Noir reveal his secret identity. He's Adrien Agreste!"

"No, Chat Noir can't be... can he?"

"He is. Princess Fragrance made him destransform for a minute. He's going to be guarding her."

"Then I have to fight the guy I love," said Marinette. "Tikki, spots on!"


	2. The Princess Bride

Princess Fragrance was being led as a bride by Mayor Bourgeois down the middle of the Pont des Arts toward her groom Prince Ali and the rest of the wedding party: Ali's chaperone, Chloé (de-scented to avoid spoiling the atmosphere), and Chat Noir.

"I can't wait for us to be together forever," sang Princess Fragrance. "Servant, love padlock, please."

Chat Noir knelt and presented a box with a perfume-saturated lock.

"This will lock our love forever, my prince!" said the Princess.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance!" sang Ali.

Ladybug's yo-yo knocked the lock from the hand of the Princess and out into the Seine river.

"My padlock!" Princess Fragrance cried.

"Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!" said Ladybug. She was up on a lamppost.

Princess Fragrance growled and fired off a perfume shot at Ladybug. She gave an evil smile when it seemed to hit.

Ladybug jumped down. When she lifted up her face she revealed there was a clothespin on her nose.

Hawk Moth sent, "Use Chat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!"

Princess Fragrance ordered, "Servants, attack! And get her earrings!"

Prince Ali's chaperone, Chloé, her father, and Cat Noir all charged at Ladybug. Princess Fragrance jetted away with Prince Ali.

The normals were easily dealt with, but Chat Noir was tougher. He grappled with Ladybug and slashed at her with his lengthened baton.

"Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!"

"Give me your Miraculous!" sang Chat.

As Ladybug continued to fight, she saw a cloud of pink perfume rising to engulf all of Paris.

"Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face. Ah ha!" said Ladybug, remembering what Ms. Mendeleiev said about flammable chemicals.

There was a barge of fireworks coming down the river toward the bridge. She provoked Chat Noir until he extended his staff to push her off the bridge. She used it to move out over the barge, then tipped it so that Chat also landed on it.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Ladybug.

"Give me your Miraculous!" sang Chat again.

Ladybug had expected Chat Noir to use a Cataclysm at this point. Her plan depended on it, to set off the fireworks. But he was under prior orders not to do that, so he simply charged.

Ladybug was out of time. She tripped Chat and pulled his ring off when his right hand landed on the fireworks control box. She had no problems exposing his identity, because she already knew it.

He changed to Adrien, still hypnotized but now easy to hold down with one foot.

Ladybug did a "Lucky Charm" and got a polka-dotted remote control. Pressing its button set off the fireworks – they caused the dense cloud of perfume to explode.

"I'll come back for you later, once I fix things," she told Adrien, and swung back up to the bridge and away.

Having used up her Lucky Charm, Ladybug had to stop to detransform and feed Tikki before engaging Princess Fragrance again.

She arrived at the hotel rooftop which was the center of the perfume cloud, but it was too late. Princess Fragrance had jetted away to escape the city with her Prince. Ladybug couldn't catch up.

* * *

A few months later, life had settled down. The news reported that Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali were married and living in the Kingdom of Achoo. They had a child on the way.

Ladybug knew she would have to catch up with them someday and purify the akuma. She still had the fireworks control for a Miraculous Ladybug cure. She couldn't afford to travel to Achoo just yet.

One good thing was that Princess Fragrance was out of range for Hawk Moth to control. While he had one akuma tied up he couldn't create another, so Paris was quiet.

Chat Noir's ring was returned to Master Fu, once Tikki admitted to Marinette that the healer they had visited was more than simply a veterinarian.

In time, the perfume victims recovered on their own. They would have obeyed orders from Princess Fragrance without question, but since she was no longer around they did all right. They were all a bit more dreamy and passive: Chloé was less of a bully and the Mayor was less effective and he was thought likely to lose the next election.

Adrien was less of an over-achiever, too. Marinette didn't mind much. She still loved him.

She had found a perfume that was similar to the one Princess Fragrance had used (although it was non-magical). At lunch break, she sprayed a little of the scent behind her ears.

She said, "Adrien, would you like to go for a walk in the park today?"

"At your service, my Princess," sang Adrien.

The End


End file.
